Vehicles, such as passenger vehicles and commercial vehicles, may have fuel filler tube assemblies including, among other components, a fuel filler tube configured to convey fuel from a fuel filler adaptor located at the exterior of the vehicle to a fuel reservoir located underneath the vehicle. Due to design or other considerations, it may be desirable to include a reinforcement structure for one or more portions of the fuel filler tube.